The Tiger King
by dragonqueenc
Summary: BASED OFF THE LION KING! Prince Sprx has been born, and must learn about the circle of life. But what happens when his uncle SK wants to take Sprx's spot in the royal line? I think you know.
1. The beggining of the circle

**Me: This got stuck in my head today.**

**L.Wing: Dragonqueenc doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

* * *

Today was a special day in Shuggazoom, today is the birth of prince Sprx! Oh yes, today was the most glorious day of the year! The next descendent was to be born into the clan of utmost power!

Antauri walked up with his staff and held a little tiger cub. He put some orange powder on his head as Sprx parents, Chiro and Jin-May, walked up beside him. Antauri lifted Sprx up high into the air and the crowd cheered!

The Savage lands, the most dreaded day was today. The day Prince Sprx was born, what did this mean Skelton King? This meant _another _Tiger in his way to get Shuggazoom, but _this time _he was _not _going to let this little…_cub _get in his way. This was his time to rise to the top.

**

* * *

****Me: Short I know, but I'll make another one soon!**


	2. Sprx just can't wait to be king!

**Me: See? I told ya so!**

**L.Wing: Dragon doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

Sprx grew to be a fine little cub. But the real problem? He was a little…troublesome. Sprx wanted adventure, and so did his best friend Nova.

Nova was a spunky little cub; friends from birth, friends till death. They were the perfect little dynamic duo, causing trouble every hour on the hour! Oh what fun they had!

Well, one day Gibson was to take them to the watering hole, because…well I don't remember whey, so let's go back a few minuets before…

Sprx and Nova were pouncing each other and Sprx remembered something, the Elephant graveyard! Nova was going to love this!

"Hey Nova! Guess what? I now where an elephant graveyard is!" Sprx whispered to her.

"Really? That so awesome! Can we go?" She asked.

Sprx gave her a mischievous grin and they ran to their moms.

"Can we go to the-uh…watering hole mom?" Sprx asked Jin-May.

"The watering ho-" Nova began, but Sprx brushed his tail against her mouth, shushing her.

"Sure, if it's ok with Nova's mom." Jin-May said, looking at Nova's mom.

"Sure" Nova's mom said.

The cubs were celebrating too soon.

"If, Gibson goes with you." Jin-May said which got the cubs down.

"Oh mom, not Gibson!"

And this is were we found ourselves earlier!

"I can't believe I'm doing this, cub sitting! The very thought! I'm the king's adviser, not some dirt changer!" Gibson mumbled to himself while flying.

Sprx tugged Nova back and told her his plan.

Gibson noticed that they stopped and where talking amongst themselves. Gibson grinned and turned around.

"Aw! Young love!" He said

"What?"

"You're betrothal will be marvelous!" Gibson said, ignoring them.

"Our what?" They asked

"Betrothal! It's when you're engaged to another person-" Gibson started, but saw their looks of confusion.

"It's when you're going to be married to another person, picked out for you. And you two are betrothed!" Gibson said, taking flight again.

"What!?!" They screamed.

"It's tradition, whether you like it or not." Gibson retorted, landing again.

"Well when I'm king, I'm gonna change some things around here!" Sprx said.

"Well you're not king yet! And I'll rue the day when you are you little fluff ball!" Gibson said.

_Sprx: I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!  
[Gibson: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair  
[Sprx: I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR  
[Gibson: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing  
[Sprx: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
[Gibson: (Speaking) You've rather a long way to go,  
young master, if you think...  
[Sprx: No one saying do this  
[Gibson: Now when I said that, I--  
[Nova: No one saying be there  
[Gibson: What I meant was...  
[Sprx: No one saying stop that  
[Gibson: Look, what you don't realize...  
[Sprx and Nova: No one saying see here  
[Gibson: Now see here!  
[Sprx: Free to run around all day  
[Gibson: Well, that's definitely out...  
[Sprx: Free to do it all my way!  
[Gibson: I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart  
[Sprx: Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start  
[Gibson: If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out!  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about... aagh!  
This child is getting wildly out of wing  
[Sprx: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight!  
[Gibson: (Speaking, but in strict time) Not yet!  
[Animals: Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling  
[Sprx & Animals: Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!_

Sprx and Nova sneek away to the graveyard as Gibson is being crushed by animales.

"Now see here!" Gibson said weakly.


	3. The Ship graveyard and Be perpaired!

Sprx and Nova trotted slowly to the graveyard, but it wasn't an elephant graveyard….more like a…ship grave yard (Spaceship)…

"Elephant grave yard?" Nova asked.

"So I messed up on the name, at least it's still cool." Sprx retorted.

Nova and Sprx walk to a giant ship, and they sniff at it."

"Wonder if its crew's still in their?" Nova asked.

"One way to find out." Sprx said, and they headed to the ship.

Gibson flew in front of them, and screeched.

"You're not going to find out! Why did you come here? We're in real danger!" Gibson badgered on, and Sprx headed toward it. Hyenas jumped out on top of it.

"Well, well, well; what do we have here Mandarin? A couple of ship diggers?" The female asked.

"I don't know Valeena, what about you Sakko?" The one called Mandarin asked.

"I guess so." Sakko said.

The hyenas stalked toward them and snapped at them, making them run.

"And the games afoot!" Mandarin bellowed as they chased the cubs and Gibson.

The hyenas grabbed Gibson and attached him to a rocket. They light the fuse and laughed as he was sent skyward. They began to chase the cubs.

They chased the cubs to a dead end, and Sprx stood in front of Nova protecting her. Sprx attempted to roar, but ended up doing a rawr. The hyenas laughed, but a Roar filled their ears.

King Chiro leaped and pinned the three down, but they escaped and ran away. Gibson landed next to the cubs, and Chiro glared a t them.

"Let's go." He said sharply, and they followed.

After traveling a bit, Chiro stopped and ordered Gibson to escort Nova home.

"I hope you live." Nova said, walking behind Gibson.

"Sprx." Chiro called, and Sprx sulked over.

"Dad I-"

"You could have been killed!"

"I was just trying to be brave like you! You're never scared!" Sprx yelled, running away.

"Sprx!" Chiro yelled, picking him up.

"I was scared today, I thought I'd lose you. You need to learn to stay out of trouble, I won't always be there for you." Chiro said.

"But why?" Sprx asked.

"See those stars? Those are the great kings of the past, one day I'll join them…but I'll always be with you." Chiro said, and started to run toward home.

* * *

(A/N: This songs for you Blade100!)

"Catch me if you can!" He yelled, and Sprx ran after him.

SK was sitting on a rock and was lecturing the trio of hyenas.

"I practically hand them to you on a platter, and you let them go free." SK sighs and throws them a large steak.

"Well what did you want us to do? Kill Chiro?"

"Precisely!"

[SK:  
I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
[Valeena:  
And where do we feature?  
[SK:  
Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!  
[Spoken  
[Mandarin: Yeah, Be prepared.  
Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.  
...For what?  
[SK: For the death of the king.  
[Mandarin: Why? Is he sick?  
[SK: No, fool-- we're going to kill him. And Simba too.  
[Vallena: Great idea! Who needs a king?  
[Valeena (and then Mandarin):  
No king! No king! la--la-la--la-laa-laa!  
[SK: Idiots! There will be a king!  
[Mandarin: Hey, but you said, uh...  
[SK: I will be king! ...Stick with me, and  
you'll never go hungry again!  
[Valeena and Mandarin: Yaay! All right! Long live the king!  
[All Hyenas: Long live the king! Long live the king!  
[Full song again  
[Hyenas: In tight, crisp phrasing and diction  
It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all-time adored.  
[SK: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
So prepare for the coup of the century  
(Oooh!)  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
(Oooh... La! La! La!)  
Meticulous planning  
(We'll have food!)  
Tenacity spanning  
(Lots of food)  
Decades of denial  
(We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll  
(Endless meat)  
Be king undisputed  
(Aaaaaaah...)  
Respected, saluted  
(...aaaaaaah...)  
And seen for the wonder I am  
(...aaaaaaah!)  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Be prepared!  
[All:  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared


	4. Meteor belt

Sprx and SK were at an isolated platform somewhere near Shuggazoom (Planet). Sprx was bugging SK about what this was about.

"Sprx, your daddy wanted to surprise. Is your oxygen tank still good?" SK asked.

Sprx looked at his gas gage.

"Yep, still good for sixteen more hours. He may be annoying, but Gibson is good for some things." Sprx replied.

SK smirked.

"Good, now wait here and I'll go and get you dad." SK said, as he flew off with his jetpack.

Sprx laid down. He started to hum Hakkuna Mottata.

"I have no idea what that song was…catchy though." He said to himself.

* * *

"Come on, just one? I want to see the crystals!" Mandarin complained.

"No, SK said wait. He'll send us a signal." Valeena replied.

Mandarin huffed. SK walked on a cliff and walked back.

"Let's go." Valeena said, pulling a lever to release the meteors. They tumbled down like an avalanche.

* * *

Sprx started to play with a light from a star until he felt a rumble. He looked over his shoulder and saw the meteors.

"Uh, oh." He said as he activated his jet pack. He flew and looked for a way out, but he was trapped.

All the meteors caught up with him and he started to dodge them and jump off of them.

* * *

Gibson looked through the telescope in the Tiger den and saw a most terrible sight.

"Sprx is in danger!" He yelled, and Chiro pushed him out of the way.

"No." Chiro whispered and hurried to get an oxygen mask and a jet pack on.

* * *

Sprx was jumping, flipping, dodging, and screaming. He jumped on a piece of floating metal and hung on. He saw Gibson and yelled at him.

"Gibson, help me!"

Gibson flew to Chiro, who was now accompanied by SK, and told him where Sprx was. Chiro flew down to Sprx and SK knocked the freighting Gibson out.

Chiro grabbed Sprx by the scruff and tried carrying him to safety, but he was just too heavy. The jet pack couldn't hold the both of them. Chiro flung Sprx on a ledge and started to fly to the cliff but the jet pack was messed up. He unsheathed his claws and started to climb.

When he sat on the top he saw SK.

"SK, my faithful brother. Thank you." He thanked.

SK grabbed Chiro's gas tank.

"Long live the king." He said and destroyed the gas tank and pushed Chiro into the never ending abyss.

Sprx saw this and cried out.

"_**NO!!!" **_

SK nodded and the hyenas chased Sprx away. They chased him to a gas cloud and stopped.

"There's no way I'm going in there." They all said at once.

"He'll just die out there anyways." Sakko said and they turned around and left.

**

* * *

**

The lions mourned for their lost king and prince, SK stood on top of the super robot.

"Today is the dawning of a new age," He started as all the hyenas walk out around Shuggazoom. "The age of Tiger and Hyena."


	5. Lamutta Rentata

Sprx trudged on and saw a big dome. He went inside and laid down. A bunch of trash bots surrounded him. Suddenly a black merkat with a blue flame on his stomach, blue eyes, and black hair with blue streaks in it on a green warthog with black eyes came screaming and scaring away the bots. They looked down at the poor half dead tiger, but didn't know it was a tiger.

"Aw look at the little guy, can we keep him?" The green warthog asked.

"Hush Otto, let me see what he is." The black merkat said.

He lifted up Sprx's paw and looked at him and screamed.

"Geez, it's a tiger!"

"Aw come on Dark Wing, he doesn't look carnivorous." Otto said.

"Fine Otto, but if he tries to eat me. He's gone." Dark Wing said as Otto picked Sprx up and carried to their house.

Sprx woke up at a strange place. He looked around and saw Otto and Dark Wing.

"Hi, I'm Otto and this is Dark Wing. What were you doing out there all alone?" Otto asked.

"Nothing I don't want to share about, look I've got no place to go. Can I stay with you guys?" Sprx asked.

Dark Wing looked at Otto and nodded. "Lamutta Rentata." (Me: Look, that's all I could think of! I wanted to do Hakunah Mottata, but I can't. So I'll remake it!)

"What?" Sprx asked.

"Lamutta Rentata, it means no problems." Otto replied for Dark Wing.

"Lamutta Rentata, I like it." Sprx said with a smile.

_Dark Wing: Lamutta Rentata, what an awesomful phrase. _

_Otto: Lamutta Rentata; ain't no passing craze._

_D.Wing: It means no problems for the rest of your days. _

_Both: It's our worry free, philosophy._

_D.Wing: Lamutta Rentata._

"Oh, I'm hungry," Sprx said.

Dark Wing walks over to a pantry and gets some chips out.

"Here, eat this." He says and Sprx smells it.

"Yuck! What is it?" He asks.

"A delicious, food known as chips." Dark Wing said.

"Oh well, Lamutta Rentata." Sprx said and ate the chip.

"Crunchy yet, delicious." Sprx said with a smile.

_Dark Wing: Lamutta Rentata, what an awesomful phrase. _

_Otto: Lamutta Rentata; ain't no passing craze._

_Sprx: It means no problems for the rest of your days. _

_All: It's our worry free, philosophy._

_D.Wing: Lamutta Rentata._

**They walk outside and see a water park. The walk over a bridge and Sprx gets older, to an adult.**

_Sprx: It means no problems for the rest of your days._

_All: It's our worry free, philosophy!_

_D.Wing: Lamutta Renttata. _


	6. Finding out

Sprx grew up to be a fine adult tiger, he loved his best friends Dark Wing and Otto; he had food, water, all the rides he could ride, what more could he want?

The trio was lying under the stars and just staring at them.

"What do you think those are?" Otto asked.

"I say their little light bulbs that got stuck up there on that bluish black thing." Dark Wing replied.

"I always thought they were big balls of gas, burning billions and billions of miles away." Otto replied.

"With you, every things gas." Dark Wing said.

"Well, some one once told me that the great kings of the past look down at us from up there." Sprx said out of the blue.

"So…a bunch of dead guys are watching us?" Dark Wing asked.

Dark Wing and Otto started to laugh their hearts out while Sprx just looked embarrassed. Sprx got up and walked away to a spot away from the others.

"Was it something I said?" Dark Wing asked.

* * *

Sprx laid down while some flower petals and grass flew away in the breeze.

* * *

Antauri grabs the petals and grass from the air and sniffs it. He goes down and puts it in a turtle shell and sniffs it again.

"Sprx? He's…He's alive!" He starts laughing like a maniac and dances around. "It is time."


	7. Wham! It's in the past

Dark Wing and Otto were walking around and Otto saw a butterfly and started to chase it. Dark Wing looked around but didn't find Otto.

"Otto?"

Otto was looking around and saw the butterfly on a log and went after it. The butterfly flew away and Otto saw a yellow female tiger. He scream and ran.

Dark Wing heard the scream and ran toward the noise.

Otto ran and ran until he got stuck under a branch root. Dark Wing rand over and asked what the matter was.

"She's gonna eat me!" Otto yelled and Dark Wing saw the tiger.

"Why am I always saving your As-" He started and screamed as she got nearer.

Suddenly a roar is heard and Sprx pounced and fought with the tiger. They fought fiercely until the girl tiger pinned Sprx to the ground.

"Nova?" Sprx asked and the girl tiger got up.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"It's me, Sprx." Sprx replied.

She looked closely and they started to hug and junk.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. You know each other, she want's to eat him, and everyone's ok with this? Did I miss something!" Dark Wing screamed.

"It's ok Dark Wing. This is Nova, childhood friend." Sprx introduced.

"That's Dark Wing and that's Otto." He said.

"Sprx, you're alive. So that means…you're the king!" Nova said.

Sprx looked down at the ground and shook his head fiercely.

"No! I can't go back!" He ran off.

* * *

We find young Sprx at a field grumbling to himself when suddenly, a silver baboon shows up.

"Ah! Who are you?" Sprx asked.

"The question is, who are you?" The monkey asked.

"I thought I knew, but now I'm not sure." Sprx replied.

"I tell you who you are, come closer." He motioned for Sprx to come closer.

"A squash banana Coconut mixed lime!" He screeched in his ear.

Sprx glared at him and turned his back on him.

"Now, enough jokes. You're Chiro's boy!" HE said.

Sprx whipped around.

"Bye!" The monkey ran off and Sprx followed. The monkey was meditating on a rock when Sprx finally found him.

"I guess you knew my father, huh?" Sprx asked.

"Correction, I know your father." He replied.

"Hate to tell you this but, my father's dead." He said.

"Ha! He's alive! Let old Antauri show you the way!" Antauri said and disappeared into a forest of branches and Sprx followed.

For about ten minutes Sprx followed through the forest and finally Antauri stopped him and took him to a pool of water, and sees his reflection.

"That's only my-" He started but Antauri stopped him. He puts his finger in the water and Sprx looks closer ad sees his father.

"Sprx, you have forgotten me." Chiro said.

"No! I haven't." Sprx said.

"You have forgotten who you are and thus, forgotten who I am." Chiro said, disappearing.

"Father!" Sprx said.

"Remember who you are my son." Chiro said, disappearing.

Sprx ran after the disappearing form of his father and sighs.

"So, what are you going to do?" Antauri asked.

"How can I face my past?" Sprx asked.

Antauri hits Sprx with his staff and Sprx yells.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter! It's in the past!" Antauri said and Sprx rubbed his head.

"It still hurts-" Then realization hit him.

"What are you gonna do now?" He asked.

"Well first, I'm going to take your stick." Sprx replied and took the staff from Antauri and ran off while he looked for it.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He asked

"To face my past!" Sprx replied.


	8. The end!

**HehHeh….I might have forgotten this one…HehHeh? Don't kill me!**

Sprx silently crossed the open and burnt field of his old home. He looked around in shock and Anger, and he saw SK pacing on his father's beloved rock.

Suddenly Nova, Dark Wing, and Otto showed up behind him. He turned around surprised, but Nova gave him a 'you didn't think we'd leave you' look, and he smiled.

"We need a plan." Dark Wing said.

Nova and Sprx looked at Dark Wing and Otto with mischievous smiles.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Dark Wing asked

* * *

The hyenas were starving, and were about to give up, when they heard a voice.

"Hey! Step right up, and eat this big old great pig!" Dark Wing shouted.

They hyenas stood up and chased the two out of the rock.

SK was mad, he saw Jin-May and hit her across the face, making her fall to her side. Suddenly, Sprx came up at her side.

"Chiro? Wait, you're dead! I saw you die myself!" He said, while backing off.

Jin-May turned toward her son and had tears in her eyes.

"Chiro?" She asked.

"No mother, it's me." Sprx said.

"Sprx?" She said with happiness

"Sprx? Dear nephew, I thought you were gone." He said, glaring at the hyena trio.

Sprx paced around SK.

"Step down, it's my land." He said.

"I would, but…We have the killer of Chiro!" SK said loudly.

Sprx's eyes went wide.

"It was an accident!" He shouted.

"Tell them the truth!" SK said.

"Truth?" Jin-May asked.

"I-I killed father. " Sprx said sadly.

"Murderer!" SK shouted and jumped Sprx to where he was hanging on the cliff.

"Now where have I seen this," Sk asked "Oh yes this is how you're father looked befor I killed him." Sk whispered.

Sprx jumped up and pinned SK down.

"Murderer!" Sprx shouted. "Tell them!"

"I killed Chiro!" SK shouted.

Sprx and Nova glared at him and nosed him over the edge of the cliff.

SK shook himself and sat up, the hyenas surrounded him and laughed

"Friends-" He started, but the hyenas jumped him and started to shred him to pieces.

It started to rain and Sprx was motioned to go to the top of Pride Rock. Sprx walked up to it and Antauri suddenly showed up and smiled at him.

"You did well." He said and Sprx walked up to the top.

The clouds parted and Chiro showed up.

"You did well my son."

Sprx looked at him and smiled. He parted his jaws and roared.


End file.
